Forever
by courtniecd01
Summary: "Do you think relationships like the perfect girl in school actually falling in love with the messed up guy?" Tim asked her. Julie replied, "Anything is possible, Tim Riggins. Anything's possible." My first fanfic! Rated M just to be safe!


Forever

Months ago, Julie never would have thought twice about Tim Riggins. When Coach Taylor told her he would be living with them for a couple of days, she freaked. How could she share a house and her bathroom with a guy who was determined to jump into bed with every girl he met? She wasn't prepared to take on Tim Riggins, that's for sure.

The first night Tim Riggins stayed with the Taylor's, Julie had been out with Matt all night. They had been together for going on two years now, and he decided to take her out to dinner, and be the doting boyfriend he knew she had always wanted. Since Julie had a 12:00 curfew on weekends, Matt had dropped her off 5 minutes prior to 12.

They pulled up to the Taylor house to see Tim Riggins' big, old truck parked outside in the driveway. Matt looked over at Julie concerned, "Jules, what is Riggins doing parked outside your house?"

Julie looked over and smiled, "He's just staying with us for a couple of days, since he has no place to go for right now, it's no big deal."

"I don't like the idea of him living under the same roof as you, Jules. It is a big deal," Matt replied.

Julie laughed, and reached over to touch his cheek. "You know you are completely sexy right now? I love the fact that you're jealous."

Matt smirked and asked, "Oh yeah?" as he leaned in to kiss her.

Julie kissed him back with much passion. She pulled back and smiled. He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her lightly across her soft forehead.

"I love you Julie Taylor," Matt whispered, "No one else. Ever."

Julie kissed him lightly on his nose and said, "Me too babe. See you tomorrow morning!"

And with that, Julie hopped out of Matt's car and walked backwards up the sidewalk waving bye to him. She opened the door to a dark house. Since she knew her house like the back of her hand, she found her way to the slightly lighted living room no problem. She found the cause of the lighting. And the cause for her cheeks to flush up with crimson red color! Tim Riggins had walked from the bathroom back to his place on the sofa in the living room watching tv wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Oh God, he's gorgeous." Julie thought. And with that, Julie wanted to smack herself in the face and cover her eyes. But for some reason, and she didn't know why, she couldn't take her eyes off him. Tim finally realized he has been being watched and turned to her.

"Oh Julie, hey. I….I… I didn't realize you were home," he stuttered. Tim Riggins never stuttered, what the hell? "I'll just put on a shirt or something," he answered before she could say anything.

Julie couldn't answer him; she didn't know what to say. She began to turn down the hall to her bedroom, but Tim stopped her. "Hey Jules?" Tim asked.

Julie turned around in her tracks. "Yes?"

"Look, I don't want me staying here for a couple of days be weird for us or anything. If you have anything you would like for me to do to make this less hard on you, name it." Tim answered.

Julie looked at him with an odd expression on her face. Was Tim Riggins being considerate? But Julie nodded anyway. "Okay Tim, thanks," she replied turning back to go to her room.

"Hey Julie," Tim called after her. Julie turned around again, annoyed. "Yes Riggins?" Tim chuckled at the sound of her annoyance, and just came out and asked her, "Would you want to stay up and watch some tv with me?"

Julie eyed him oddly. "No football game tapes?" she asked. Tim smiled knowing she was agreeing. "We'll watch what you wish Ms. Taylor," Tim replied. Julie shrugged her shoulders happily and replied, " I'd love to. Let me go change!"

Tim laughed and decided he better put some pants on for the coach's daughter. Julie returned to the living room dressed in yoga pants and a tight tank top that hugged her curves perfectly. Tim took one look at her and swallowed hard. "Do you have to wear stuff like that?" he asked.

Julie looked down at herself and asked, "Is there something wrong with it?" Tim shook his head. Boy was she stirring up thoughts that shouldn't be in his head at all.

"No, Jules, no. I guess not." Tim laughed.

"Good. Because I wasn't going to change in the first place!" Julie answered. Her reply made Tim laugh. He'd never seen this side of Julie Taylor before, and he must say that he was enjoying every bit of it.

"Alright Ms. Taylor, you choose," Tim threw the tv remote at her. He didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"Let's watch….. the Breakfast Club!" Julie exclaimed.

"What? No. C'mon Jules" Tim replied. With Tim's reply, Julie shot him a look that made Tim shut his mouth in an instant. He knew he had promised anything she wanted, and he was not about to take that back.

By the time the movie was over, Julie was asleep on Tim's shoulder. Tim could smell the scent of her shampoo in her hair, and that made him feel something he didn't understand. He shook her shoulder. "Hey Jules, wake up," Tim said lightly. Julie's eyes fluttered and she sat straight up realizing she had fallen asleep on Tim's shoulder.

"Oh Tim, I'm sorry! I did not mean to fall asleep on you!" Julie exclaimed.

Tim didn't want to admit that he did not have any problem at all with her falling asleep on his shoulder. He didn't want to admit the feeling he had in his chest. He just shook it off and shrugged his shoulders. "No harm done, Jules" he replied.

Julie started to get up from the couch and walk back to her room, but Tim stopped her. "Hey Jules, can I ask you something?" When Julie nodded, he continued," How do you know you're in love?"

Julie turned and looked at him with an odd expression on her face. "Come again?" Was Tim Riggins really asking Julie a question about love?

"Well I know you and Saracen have been together for a while, and I know you two are crazy about each other. I want to know if I will ever feel that way about anyone. I want to know how it feels, how you would know." Tim answered.

Julie sat back down and looked Tim in the eyes. "Love," she started, "Is something that is so beautiful. It's something that makes you wonder how you ever made it through life without that other person. Like you've been sleepwalking through life, and they have just awakened you. You're so happy to have them, but so scared to lose them at the same time," she answered.

Tim looked deep into Julie's eyes trying to read her. "Do you feel that way for Saracen?" he asked.

Julie looked away and shrugged. "I love Matt, I do. I just don't know if I'm in love with him, if that makes any sense. He's great, he's perfect. He's the perfect boyfriend, and does everything I've ever asked of him. But I just keep thinking," she paused, "There has got to be something more than this. I have to feel more."

Tim nodded. "I felt the same way about Lyla."

Julie looked at him confused, "Tim Riggins was in love with Lyla Garrity?"

Tim laughed and said, "Not exactly in love, Jules. That's why I asked you, remember?"

Julie felt embarrassed and nodded. "What happened with her, Tim?" she asked.

Tim sighed and said, "I'm not good enough for her. I'm not her type of guy. She is going to go off to some expensive college and meet someone who comes from a family with money, and marry him, pop out a few spoiled kids."

Julie didn't say anything. She just nodded.

"Has anyone ever made you feel so worthless that you don't deserve a damn thing?" Tim asked. Tim didn't let her answer and said, "That's how everyone makes me feel. But living here with your family, It's like I have a chance at life. I have a family who loves me."

Julie smiled. "You are loved, Tim. My family is your family. Always."

Tim smiled back. No one ever made him smile, and here Julie Taylor was making him smile.

"Do you think relationships like the one on The Breakfast Club are possible?" Tim asked.

Julie leaned her back against the sofa and folded her legs under her. "How do you mean?" she asked.

"Like the perfect girl in school actually falling in love with the messed up guy?" he replied.

Julie smiled at him. "Anything's possible Tim Riggins. Anything's possible."

Julie stood up and turned to walk away. "I'm glad we had this talk Tim. It's changed the way I used to think about you."

Tim nodded and replied, "Me too, Jules. Get some sleep."

Julie walked to her room, and got into in her bed. She couldn't help but think of Tim Riggins. She had always thought of him as the drunken jock that didn't have a care in the world. She got a different perspective of Tim Riggins tonight, and she didn't know what exactly what to think about it. All she knew was this was going to be a few interesting, exciting days.


End file.
